


The Gay Diaries

by Louis_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Riding, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Stylinson/pseuds/Louis_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the title idea from the series "The Vampire Diaries" but I'm in no way or form copying their plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark; that’s all Louis Tomlinson ever knew. The sun was no longer a source of warmth; rather it became the reason why he burns. The moon was shining brightly in the dark sky, and Louis would sometimes get lost in its beauty.

The man just loves admiring beautiful things.

Louis has been 18 years old for 83 years and never aged because of one night that changed his life.

It was the middle of the evening when the lad decided to take a walk around the city. He didn't care where he was heading as long as he left the house for a while. His parents were fighting again, and he didn't want to listen to any of it.

Exhaustion filled him, and he felt stressed for leaving his little sisters behind to go to university. He leaned against the wall as he was thinking about everything and anything. About how his parents might split up and how badly it might effect his baby sisters.

Louis shut his eyes for a moment before he felt a hand gripped his neck and that's when everything went black.

Liam Payne is a doctor that found the young lad lying on the floor near the hospital and knew that an irresponsible vampire left him there to die. Throughout the years, he taught him that it's best if he only fed off of animal blood. He didn't want him to get used to human blood or else he might get addicted.

Today was an entirely different story.

Louis would feed off of animal blood and from the blood bag to balance out his diet. He figured that increasing his cravings wouldn't be such a good idea since he might end up losing it.

And that never ends well.

Everyone he has ever loved ended up dead including his family. His parents did end up splitting up, and he stopped being in contact with his family after university. He claimed that he was just too busy to visit because of work. In reality, he didn't want them to know that he didn't age.

Currently, he was drinking from a blood bag that Liam provided it for him from the hospital. They had to move so many times, or else people would start suspecting the reason behind them not aging, and the missing blood bags.

Liam walked into the living room and said, "We are going out today so dress up," then showed him two shirts and added, "Pick one."

Louis set the blood bag on the table as he licked his lips as he pointed at the shirt on the right.

Liam sighed in relief and said, "I was thinking this shirt too, good choice!" and was about to leave the living room before Louis yelled out, "Where are we going? And since when do you care which shirt to wear?"

Liam stopped in his tracks and turned around to explain, "I'm meeting friends, you know the ones that I told you about?"

Louis stood up with the blood bag and said, "I honestly don't remember," and took a sip as they started walking together.

Liam waved his hand around to make a point and said, "I have a crush on one of them, don't you remember?"

Louis started laughing and said while looking at the shirts, "I get it now, alright, trying to impress him, I see."

Liam turned around and said, "I don't have time for this, Louis, get dressed, we're leaving in a few."

Louis rolled his eyes in amusement and said, "Kay, mother," and got into the room while shutting the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

When they reached the pub, everyone was compelled to leave so there was no one there, but vampires. Louis was surprised that the place was filled since he doesn't remember meeting this many vampires in his life. Even though he has lived as a vampire for 83 years but finding people like them wasn't as easy as it sounded.

The bartender had a vampire bite on his neck as he handed them drinks filled with human blood.

Louis smiled at him before taking the drink in his hand and told Liam, "Now I know why you didn't want me to meet them so soon," and took a sip while scanning the room.

Liam took the drink too and said with a shrug, "You weren't ready, they would have severely influenced you while you were at your weakest points."

Louis looked over at him and said curiously, "But I thought that they were your friends."

Liam turned his body to him and said, "I am their friend, but I'm just telling the truth," and finished his drink before setting it down on the nearby table.

Louis just decided to push the topic aside for now. Before he was going to ask Liam about his friends' whereabouts, someone said, "Liam!"

Liam greeted them with a side hug before he said, "You guys, this is Louis."

Louis stood there awkwardly with an unsure smile and looked at everyone who greeted him, but his eyes were only set on one person.

It felt better than getting lost in the moonlight's beauty; it felt familiar, and he doesn't know why. The way the tall man with long curly hair focused on him made him feel some kind of way.

The man introduced himself confidently, "I'm Harry Styles," and his lips twitched in a small grin as he eyed his curvy body.

Louis shyly looked away, and he doesn't remember the last time he blushed or felt something for someone in such a long time. To get away from the situation, he said, "I will get us some drinks," and lightly touched Liam's shoulder to let him know.

Liam nodded at him with a smile with a nod while Harry was glaring at the lad's tiny hand and took a deep breath as he immediately averted his eyes away.

When Louis walked to the counter, he asked the bartender for some of his blood with a sweet smile.

He offered his neck instead and said, "They say that it's better to take it from the source instead."

Louis looked down at his neck and heard his veins pulsing in his neck. He had never tried to drink anyone's blood from the source except when Liam saved his life. He licked his lips slowly, debating whether he should do it or not.

"Pour him in a glass, will you?" Harry said with a clenched jaw as he sat down on the bar stool.

Louis looked over at the man who was sitting next to him, and when the curly haired man looked back at him, his dark eyes turning into a breathtaking green shade again.

And it's just that Louis loves admiring beautiful things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter. I'm worried that it's not good, I don't know, what did you guys think of it? xx


	2. Chapter 2

__

When the waiter brought Louis his drink, he started drinking it slowly while looking into space. The curly haired vampire was watching him intently and trying to figure out what he’s thinking about at the moment.

Since they’re both vampires, they can’t read each other’s minds. Harry tried to check for anything but then remembered that vampires don’t even have a heartbeat since they’re technically dead.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry dared to ask while looking at him with his elbows resting on top of the counter in front of him.

Louis looked over at him while sucking the blood from the pink straw and once he swallowed, he said, “Would you believe me if I told you that I was comparing the taste of the hospital blood bags and the fresh blood from the source?”

Harry raised his eyebrows and started laughing as he said, “You never tried drinking it from the source before?”

Louis thought about it for a moment while looking around and said, “Well, when Liam saved me, he made me drink from his blood but vampire blood taste different.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and asked, “Saved you?”

Louis finished his drink, licked his lips which made Harry look at his lips for a second before adverting his eyes back to his blue eyes and said, “Well, I was attacked and left for dead but thankfully, Liam saved me when he saw me in front of the hospital and I still don’t know how I got there.”

Zayn came from behind him and said, “Who do we have here?” and smiled down at Louis who looked too innocent to be a vampire.

Harry glared at the raven haired vampire and said, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

Zayn stepped closer to him to the point where their noses were almost touching and said mockingly, “Who made the rules? You?”

Louis was now confused at to what’s happening and asked cautiously, “Is everything alright?”

Zayn smirked as he slowly turned to look at the curvy vampire and said, “Nothing for you to worry about, princess,” and rubbed his thumb over his cheekbones.

Harry gripped his wrist tightly and twisted it as he growled in his face, “Don’t. Touch. Him.”

Zayn let out a laugh and said, “Is that so?” and showed off his fangs as he added, “You wouldn’t want to mess with me, Styles.”

Louis let out a gasp when he felt Liam pulling him out of the scene and said, “Louis, we’re leaving. Now.”

The small vampire tried to pull him away but Liam was much older and stronger so he pleaded, “P-Please, they’re going to kill each other.”

Liam turned around to look him in the eye and saw how worried the vampire seemed. He sighed and said, “You owe me,” and disappeared to snap both of their necks then came back the same second to retrieve Louis. He mumbled under his breath, “I knew this was a bad idea,” and they were gone.

Niall saw Harry on the floor and said, “You have got to be kidding me,” and carried him then disappeared out of sight. In the meantime, Zayn’s men took him away before they were able to attack Liam for doing what he did.

 

* * *

 

At home, both vampires changed their clothes into their sleep attire. Liam was wearing a red robe with pajama pants underneath while Louis was only wearing an oversized jumper that reached his thighs along with boxers.

Louis was pacing back and forth as he asked Liam for the millionth time, “They’re not actually dead, right?”

Liam rolled his eyes and said, “Course not, the only thing that can kill a vampire is a stake to his heart.”

Louis let out a sigh of relief and watched as Liam continued reading his book, looking unbothered by the whole situation. It was as if these kinds of things happen everyday. He sat next to him and said out of nowhere, “So, what now?”

Liam flipped through the pages and said, “We wait.”

“How long –?”

Before Louis could ask that question, Niall and Harry were standing right in front of Liam with their arms crossed.

Liam set the book on the table calmly and answered Louis, “Well, that’s your answer,” then turned his gaze to the two boys standing in front of him and asked, “What brings you gentlemen here?”

Harry said sarcastically, “Uh, well, just here for the fact that you snapped my neck!” and pointed as his neck as he continued dramatically, “I thought we were friends.”

Liam stood up and said, “That’s why I had to do what I had to do to save your arse but does anyone appreciate that? Never. What the hell were you thinking? I know you’re strong and all that but picking a fight is childish.”

Louis held Liam’s shirt from behind softly to get him to calm down and said quietly, “You could have died,” and looked at the curly haired lad.

Niall nodded and said, “I agree with him, if he didn’t do that then you would have ended up dead.”

Suddenly, Harry’s eyes softened once he noticed that the small vampire was in the room too. He looked at his tanned thighs before adverting his eyes and said with a shrug, “I was going to be just fine.”

The two vampires kept on telling Harry how he wasn’t going to be fine while Louis slowly walked out of the conversation. He went to the kitchen to get them all glasses of some O positive to lighten the mood. When he arrived, they were laughing about something as if nothing had happened. Once he handed every one of them a glass, he sat down and started drinking from his glass slowly.

Harry kept eyeing him the whole time that it made him shy to the point where he wouldn’t look at him too much and just look at the others. Sometimes, he would steal glances just to know that he’s still watching him and giving him all the attention he needed.

Once Niall left, Liam decided to go rest at his coffin because tonight’s drama exhausted him even though he wouldn’t show it.

They were left alone.

Harry said after a long awkward silence, “I didn’t like the way he touched you.”

Louis looked up from his lap and asked dumbly, “Why?”

Harry stood up from his seat then made his way over to him and bent down to whisper hotly in his ear, “Because, darling, I was thinking of keeping you for myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter. I'm worried that it's not good, I don't know, what did you guys think of it? xx


	3. Chapter 3

Louis whimpered unintentionally once he heard those words leave his lips and said, “W-What?”

Harry smirked at him before he leaned close and said, “I want you and only you.”

Louis didn’t know how to answer him from how shocked he was so he kept adverting his eyes away. He said, “You don’t even know me yet,” and pushed him away a bit so that he could stand up.

Harry stood in front of him and said, “But I want to, if you would let me,” and held both of his hands into his larger ones.

All his life, Louis didn’t ever think of getting sexual or romantic with anyone as a punishment for being a vampire. He didn’t want to get close to anyone because he needed time to heal while watching the people he loves dying. One by one, they all left him behind in this cruel world. He shook his head and said, “I can’t do this,” and walked away.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he watched him walk away. He asked, “Do you not like me?”

Louis froze in his spot at the question while his back was facing him and said sadly, “I shouldn’t like you this much already,” and disappeared out of sight.

Harry stood there for a moment trying to take in the information that he just received. At that moment he realized that he not only wanted him in his life, he _needed_ him.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a week and Louis tried to avoid the curly haired vampire at all costs. The more he looked into his green emerald eyes, the more he fell deeper. He knew that he shouldn’t like someone so quick or fall too hard because nothing ever went right. Why should it now?

The weather was cold, too cold for his liking but at the same time, he thought that maybe the colder he gets, the more frozen his heart would be. He doesn’t want to feel _love_ or _passion_ because it’s just so scary and new to him.

It has been 83 years since he was turned into a vampire and 83 years since he has ever felt anything.

Louis rested his back against the wall for a moment, breathing in and out the cold air, watching the fog leave his lips. Simple things in life still entertains him and he doesn’t want more. Couldn’t ask for more.

Liam is calling him frantically but he doesn’t answer. Doesn’t want to talk or listen at the moment. He just wants silence because it’s his only friend. Liam is his friend too but Liam cares, silence doesn’t. Taking a deep breath, he gives in and answers his phone, “Yes?”

Liam let out a sigh of relief and asked, “Where have you been?” as he walked around the large house.

Louis looked around and all he saw was darkness. He said, “I’m not sure.”

“Not sure?” Liam stopped walking with his eyebrows pinched together in concentration.

Louis started walking and said, “I will be home soon, don’t wait up,” and hung up. He kept his phone in his pocket and lit up a cigarette to calm down his nerves. He went to every one of his family member’s funeral over the years and the pain just doesn’t seem to end.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked while watching the short lad let out a puff of smoke.

Louis chuckled and said while looking up at the sky in amusement, “Please tell me that you’re not stalking me.”

Harry took in his breathtaking features before answering, “Liam is worried about you.”

Louis stepped on his cigarette and said, “Liam worries about everything,” and looked at the moonlight. It wasn’t as beautiful as Harry’s eyes but it was close.

Harry stood in front of him, blocking out the moonlight’s view and said, “You have been avoiding me all week.”

Louis adverted his eyes away and turned around as he said, “I wasn’t, just got busy,” and started walking away.

“Stop.”

Louis stopped walking away for a second and took a deep breath while resting both of his hands on his face with his eyes closed. He said, “Why couldn’t you just leave me alone? It would have been much easier.”

“Easier to what?” Harry asked as he stepped closer to him and gently spun him around.

“You found him, thank god,” Liam told the curly haired vampire and added, “Louis, we’re going home.”

Louis looked at Harry for a moment before he looked at Liam and said, “I was just heading there anyway,” and walked away, waiting for his friend to follow.

Liam looked at Harry in confusion before he started walking home with Louis.

Once the two reached home, Liam asked, “What was that all about?”

Louis shrugged carelessly and said bluntly, “Went out for a smoke, nothing more, nothing less.”

Liam snorted and said, “As if I would ever believe that. Tell me the truth, what has gotten into you lately?” and shrugged off his jacket then placed it on top of the chair.

“I don’t want to talk about it, drop it,” and walked away until he reached his bedroom. He replaced his clothes with some comfy pajamas that always reminds him of home. A place that is officially gone forever. Nothing feels like home anymore. He got into his empty coffin and looked up at nothing but darkness.

Liam just didn’t want to drop it, he went after him and opened the coffin while saying, “I gave you a week, 5 hours, 32 minutes and 3 seconds to get yourself together. I am not dropping it.”

Louis looked up at his best friend and said, “You really worry about me, don’t you?” which earned him a nod so he sighed and go out of the coffin.

Moments later, Liam handed him a cup of warm blood and sat next to him. He asked, “Tell me from the start, what happened?”

“I started developing feelings again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in such a LONG time. I'm back, do people even read this? Vote and comment. xx
> 
> Question of the day: What do you guys think of the way Louis thinks?


	4. Chapter 4

Liam asked slowly, “Developing feelings as in falling for someone or just feeling something?”

Louis looked at him for a moment as he took a sip and said, “As in I am falling for someone and it didn’t happen all these years so why the fuck is it happening now?” and sighed while shaking his head as he added, “I’m sorry,” and kept his drink aside. Not feeling like drinking anymore.

Liam moved closer to him, cupped his cheeks while looking him in the eye and said, “It’s perfectly okay, you hear me? Stop torturing yourself, it’s been 83 years since you have been turned. It’s time to live a little.”

Louis shook his head and said, “Liam, I can’t do this. Don’t you see? It was all my fault. All of it,” and moved away to pace around as he added, “I am the one who decided to get out in the middle of the night.”

Liam growled and said, “Don’t you fucking say that. Don’t blame yourself, you’re the victim here. You didn’t know that you were going to get attacked. You were too weak to fight back and that’s okay,” and held both of his hands to calm down as his features softened.

Louis said slowly, “But I wasn’t the victim when I decided to go to university and finish my degree. I wasn’t the victim when I decided not to visit that much.”

Looking at his friend suffering wasn’t one of his best moments but he always knew how to comfort him. He brought him into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly as he said softly into his feathery hair, “You are a good person, Louis. If it weren’t for you, none of them would have finished school. You made their lives easier by pretending that it was all a scholarship and you did visit which is more than enough.”

Louis took a deep breath as he relaxed into his friend’s arms and said quietly, “I don’t know what I would have done without you. I appreciate your existence more than I let on.”

Liam smiled against his hair and asked, “Does that mean we’re best friends now?”

“Don’t push it.”

Liam laughed but still held him as tight and when they pulled away from the hug, he said while rubbing his arms soothingly, “Give it a try. You have been torturing yourself enough. It’s time to move on.”

Louis thought about his words while his mind wandered off to memory of Harry’s face blocking out the moonlight. He asked, a bit insecure, “Do I deserve him?”

“Who is it?” Liam asked while picking up the cup that he gave him earlier and finished it for him.

Louis looked up at him and said, “I don’t know. I’m too scared to jinx it just yet.”

Liam chuckled and said, “Please don’t tell me he’s human because that’s too cliché.”

Louis smiled a bit at the thought of Harry as a human instead of a vampire and said, “He must have been the perfect human.”

Liam gave him a look and asked while trying to analyze him, “It’s not just feelings, is it? Have you fallen in love with a person you barely know?”

“I don’t know him enough to fall in love with him. I just kind of admire the way he is,” Louis said honestly as he left the room and made his way to the living room.

Liam followed him and said, “83 years and I have never seen that look on your face before. Who is he?”

Louis turned around and decided to trust his instinct. He admitted, “It’s, um, Harry?”

Liam froze in his spot, unable to move and asked in shock with his eyes wide, “Harry? As in, Styles?”

“I don’t know his last name but thank you for letting me know,” Louis said and added, “Don’t tell me he’s the one you have been crushing on.”

Liam made a face because he has always seen Harry as a brother and said, “No, he’s like a brother to me. Zayn is the one I’m interested in.”

Louis gasped in horror and said, “Tell me that you are kidding.”

Liam rolled his eyes and said, “I know that he made a move on you but it’s only to piss Harry off. They were close friends until everything turned into a competition.”

Louis said with his eyes wide, “But you snapped both of their necks!”

Liam sighed and said, “Calm down, you act as if you just started being a vampire yesterday. I snapped Zayn’s neck for flirting and for it to stop. It’s a win-win situation. I snapped Harry’s neck because he’s Harry.”

Louis started to calm down and said with a mischievous smirk, “Does Zayn feel the same way about you?” and winked.

Liam coughed in surprise and said while rubbing his neck nervously, “Well, um, not in so many words. He can be hard to read but to me, I feel like I’ve known him all my life.”

Realization hit him so he asked, “Did you invite Zayn in hopes that they would forgive each other and be friends again?”

Liam bit his bottom lip and said with uncertainty, “Guilty?”

“I don’t know why I’m not angry at this because I would have probably done the same thing,” Louis admitted instead of lashing out at him.

Liam was surprised for a moment before he said, “Um, thank you?” before he composed himself and admitted, “I was shocked about you liking Harry because he’s not that kind of person who would want to settle down.”

His heart broke a little when he heard that so he looked down at his feet in order to avoid eye contact and said quietly, “I-It wasn’t that serious anyway,” and walked away until he reached his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and this time, he locked it. He took a deep breath in order to calm down his nerves and laid down in his coffin.

After a moment of looking at the empty ceiling, he closed the coffin on himself and shut his eyes in order to see nothing. No moonlight, no green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Do you guys like the concept so far? xx


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Louis decided to stay indoors for the night because he didn’t feel like seeing anyone at the moment. He sat on the couch in the living room and started drinking a glass filled with blood.

The thoughts of Liam’s words from yesterday kept on echoing in his head and it just won’t stop. If Harry didn’t like the idea of commitment, then why was he flirting with Louis all this time?

It just made the short vampire so confused and a bit… hurt. It was odd because he doesn’t remember the last time that he felt anything and he doesn’t know whether to be happy or upset about it.

Liam walked in, saw the younger vampire and asked, “What’s on your mind? I haven’t seen someone look this worried since World War II.”

Louis looked up and said, “Nothing, just thinking about… nothing,” and faked a smile before he stood up, set his drink down and started walking away.

Liam stood in front of him in a quick flash and said with his head cocked to the side, “You’re obviously lying. What’s going on?” and crossed his arms over his chest.

Louis sighed and shut his eyes for a moment from how exhausted he feels. He opened his eyes and Liam was still standing there, waiting for an answer. He just shrugged and said, “I just –” and before he could continue, there was a knock on the door.

Both vampires looked at each other before Liam made his way over to the door to open it. Once he opened the door, they saw Harry standing there with his hands behind his back.

When Louis and Harry made eye contact, Louis immediately looked away and pretended to be busy.

Liam asked, “Harry, what are you doing here?” and stepped aside so that the alpha could walk in.

Harry looked a bit upset when the small vampire looked away and adverted his eyes back to Liam. He said, “Just wanted to stop by. I was a bit bored,” and stepped inside.

Liam closed the door and said, “Well, you have the rest of your life to be bored so join the club,” and chuckled.

Louis went to the kitchen and felt the older vampire’s eyes on him. He poured plasma juice in three glasses and carried it over to the other two alphas.

Harry kept on eyeing him the whole time but the other vampire just wouldn’t look back, not even for a second. He’s scared of developing feelings and he’s trying to make those feelings disappear.

Once everyone got a glass, he sat down on the couch, facing Liam instead of Harry. Both of them were talking but he zoned them out, his thoughts were clouded and he didn’t know what to do or what to say.

That’s if he decided to speak.

Harry asked, “So, Louis, how are you feeling?” while maintaining eye contact.

Louis was a bit taken back by the simple question. He set his drink aside and said, “Good,” and looked down at his lap, trying to find a new distraction.

Liam noticed the slight tension between the two so he decided to find an excuse to leave. He faked being shocked, “Oh, I had to go to that _thing_ and I’m already late, I will see you around,” and disappeared.

Louis mentally cursed Liam for leaving him here with Harry but he pretended to act neutral about the whole situation. He was about to stand up to excuse himself but Harry asked, “Why are you acting like this?”

Louis sat back down slowly and asked, “Like what?”

Harry shrugged and said, “Like you’re avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you in anyway possible?”

The younger vampire’s eyes softened and he said, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just… tired.”

Harry didn’t seem convinced so he asked, “Tired of me already?”

Louis looked away, not knowing how to explain himself properly and said, “No, of course not and that’s the problem.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “What’s the problem?”

Louis looked at him, his vision is sharp that he can see all the colours in Harry’s eyes and he almost got lost in their beauty. He blinked once and said, “Me liking you too much is the problem.”

Harry didn’t speak for a moment so Louis added quietly, “I know you don’t like settling down,” and gulped then looked down at his fiddled hands

In a quick motion, Louis was picked up and slammed against the wall with Harry being right in front of him that he could smell his cologne. His breath hitched as he looked at him for a moment before Harry started kissing him passionately with his large hands resting on his curvy hips.

Louis moaned into the kiss and brushed his fingers through his hair. He pulled away for a second when he felt Harry’s bulge rubbing against his bum furiously. He said quickly, “C-Cant.”

Harry growled deep in his throat as he hid his face in his neck and said, “I’m not scared of commitment.”

Louis bit his bottom lip and said, “You just don’t want to commit?”

Harry pulled away from his neck to look him in the eyes and whispered against his lips, “No, just didn’t find anyone worth committing for,” and continued kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Louis whimpered into the kiss because he _really_ wanted this but at the same time, he couldn’t. He moved his face to the side and said, “I really can’t.”

“Why not?” and continued kissing down his neck.

Louis took a deep breath with his eyes shut and he didn’t know how to tell him. He’s afraid that he might ruin the mood but he knew that he had to tell him sooner or later.

“I-I’m a virgin.”

Louis felt the kisses stop so he looked away, not wanting to face what was going to happen next. He tried to push him away in order to just run away and never speak of this ever again.

Harry held him in place since he was older and much stronger. He said, “The fact that you have been pure all these years makes me want you even more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am baaaaaaaack, leave kudos and comment? x


	6. Chapter 6

Louis looked up with his eyes widening in shock and asked, “W-What?”

Harry chuckled and asked, “Why does it look like you have seen a ghost?”

“You know that I’m a virgin vampire and you’re _totally_ okay with that?” Louis asked with a furrowed brow.

Harry just shrugged and tried to lean in for a kiss but the smaller vampire pushed him away. The curly haired vampire licked his lips and asked, “What’s wrong?” then looked down at his lips with his eyes darkening.

Louis took a step back and asked, “You do realize what this means, right?”

Harry said with his eyebrows pinched together, “Uh… no?” and gave him a half smile.

“Oh,” Louis let out.

Harry walked closer to him with his face worried and asked, “So?” and waited for the other vampire to explain further.

Louis looked into his eyes and he thought about all the things that could go wrong instead of right. He imagined a scenario where Harry would just leave him after he was done using his body for his own selfish pleasures. His breath hitched and he shook his head repeatedly as he stuttered out, “I-I can’t. We can’t,” and motioned between the two of them with his fingers.

Harry held his arms gently to calm him down and said, “No, no, listen to me,” and cupped his cheeks, making him look at him again as he added, “I’m here to stay and I’m not going anywhere. Okay?”

Louis just looked at him and nodded slowly. Harry led him over to the couch so that he could sit and try to calm things down.

After a few minutes of Louis cuddling the older vampire, he said quietly, “If a human turned into a vampire while they’re a virgin then they can be impregnated.”

Harry stopped playing with his hair for a moment to look down at him. He let out a chuckle and said, “You’re kidding, right?”

Louis looked up at him with a poker face.

Harry’s smile fell and said, “Oh, you’re serious.”

When Louis continued cuddling him, he said, “That’s why I stayed pure all these years.”

Realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks so he said, “And that’s why Liam was hiding you from us this whole time.”

Louis nodded against his chest as his eyes were starting to feel heavy. He mumbled into his shirt, “I should probably go to my coffin now. The sun will come up soon,” and started moving away.

Harry held his wrist gently and fumbled with his words, “Wait, can I, um, stay the night?”

Louis looked at him for a moment before he answered, “We don’t have an extra coffin but you can sleep in mine.”

Harry grinned and said, “That was my plan from the start.”

Louis looked away as his cheeks reddened and stood up. He started walking to his bedroom and looked back to check if the other vampire was following him or not.

Once they reached the bedroom, Louis took out his pajamas that consisted of a black vintage shirt. He looked at Harry and said, “You could go right in, I will just change.”

Harry looked down at his own clothes and undressed himself until he was only in his boxers. Louis watched him undress so he blushed and started undressing himself too. He wore the shirt over his head barely hiding the yellow panties he was wearing under.

Harry was eyeing him up and down slowly. From his soft shoulders to his beautiful curves and down to his delicious thighs. He coughed into his fist and looked away immediately after that.

Once they were settled inside the coffin, Louis cuddled up into Harry’s arms and shut his tired eyes. He breathed in his scent that was slowly calming him down and smiled a bit.

Louis would have freaked out if he was cuddling up to Harry’s shirtless chest and that they were basically sharing a coffin but not now. He didn’t have the energy to push him away because not only is he comfortable this way but he also misses having someone this close.

The younger lad doesn’t remember the last time he has ever cuddled, shared a coffin or even shared a room with anyone. This simple thing reminds him of how it was like becoming human and _normal_ for once.

Eighty-three years of him feeling empty, lost and hidden away from the world and he doesn’t want to go through that ever again. But, it’s scary, Louis doesn’t want to get attached or else he knows for a fact that he will get hurt and it will hurt deep.

Once Harry knew that the younger vampire is asleep. He whispered in his feathery hair, “Your ability to get pregnant is not going to push me away.”

 

* * *

 

The next evening, Louis woke up to an empty coffin. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and stood up. He walked outside his room and called out, “Liam?”

When he didn’t get an answer back, he shrugged and went to the toilet to brush his teeth. He then went to the kitchen and poured himself a B+. He drank it fully and let out a sigh of relief once he was done. He washed the cup and kept it aside.

Louis heard the doorbell so he made his way over to the door to open it. When he opened it, he saw someone he never thought he would see again. He asked with his brows furrowed in confusion, “Zayn? What are you doing here?”

Zayn walked in with a smirk and said, “Looking for Liam, is he here?”

Louis shrugged and said, “Not sure,” and started walking away as he called out, “Liam!”

Zayn took a seat on one of the couches and said, “Check his coffin.”

Louis looked back at him before he made his way over to Liam’s room. He stopped once he heard two people talking inside the room.

“He can’t know about this. Deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm testing the waters by writing a vampire larry fan fiction. If you happened to like it, leave kudos and comment, please! I love you. xx


End file.
